


Accidents Happen

by WizStreetColfer



Series: Klaine Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Tumblr: klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer





	Accidents Happen

 

 

"Can I get you a drink?" 

Kurt looked up and practically scowled at the man behind the counter. Someone had just had just spilled almost a full glass of cider on his brand new blazer and the bartender had the audacity, to ask him if he wanted a drink! Did he look like he was in a position to buy a drink right now?   
  
"Does it look like I want a drink?" Kurt retorted as he set the blazer on the bar to inspect the damage

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the bartender said as he filled up a glass for a nearby patron, "a lot of drink's get knocked over here." 

Kurt's picked up the jacket and examined the other side. 

It was now covered in something sticky and was now damp on both sides, "great!" 

The bartender smirked and shook his head, "today isn't your day man," he said as he gave the paying customer drink. 

"Cleary," Kurt said standing and walking towards the toilet door. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the bartender exclaimed as he ran around the counter and stopped Kurt from walking through the door, "you'll just do more damage in there," he said. 

Kurt looked the man up and down, was he for real? 

"Come behind the bar with me, I can't make it wearable again tonight but I know how to get the stain out."  

The man in front of Kurt looked up at him in both sympathy and generosity.  He licked his top lip as he waited for Kurt to respond and turned his lips into a small smile after his adam's apple dipped signifying he had swallowed his saliva. It was only when Kurt came to that conclusion that he had been staring at the man in front of him too long. 

"Sure, sure yeah..." he stuttered as the smaller man gently held his hand and led them him to the bar and through the staff door, "thank you."

"No problem," the man responded taking Kurt's blazer from him, "I promise if anything goes wrong I'll pay for a new one. 

Kurt giggled (he actually giggled), "yes you will." 

The bartender smirked looking at Kurt and then held out his hand, "I'm Blaine." 

"Kurt." 


End file.
